


In Which John REALLY Only Needs Five More Minutes

by Teh_Poet



Series: Coitus Interruptus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humorous, Interrupted, Johnlockary - Freeform, Penis Friday, kitabrie, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny blurb wherein Sherlock walks in on something he probably shouldn't.</p>
<p>Link to comic --><br/>http://whatareweidonteven.tumblr.com/post/74693112411/in-which-john-only-really-needs-five-minutes-pg-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John REALLY Only Needs Five More Minutes

"John, I need you!" Sherlock burst into the room, only just remembering he was supposed to knock when the door was shut. 

Okay, let's be honest... He only remembered because of the frustrated breath and the bit out "Sherlock, we talked about this"...

"But John... a case..." He was not pouting he wasn't.

Mary's head popped up out of the tangle of blankets and a deep grimaced flashed over John's features, and the flush already staining his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears signaling his unnecessary shame. "Do you need him now, or can it wait five minutes, sweetie?"

"Mary!" John did not squawk he didn't.

"Five minutes?! The scene will be ruined by then!" Perhaps he was pouting only a little now.

"Believe me, Sherlock, I'll only need five minutes" John grit his teeth against how numbingly normal this situation was for them, but he stubbornly refused to not be mortified everytime Sherlock walked in on them.

"Oh, go on then, John... You'll be back before you know it, we can finish later."

"Mary!" Yep, that was definitely a squawk.

Mary only leaned over, kissed him gently on the nose and turned to get out of bed, long since shed of any modesty with her men.

John looked helpslessly after her, and then to the door where Sherlock had already disappeared, grin plastered in place, before heaving the long-suffering sigh only a man faced with an unwanted four-hour-erection could heave.


End file.
